<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faraday Cage by DenmarkStreetGutterClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922132">Faraday Cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub'>DenmarkStreetGutterClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faraday Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is how it happened.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>We get lost, trying to make our way to Forest Gate tube through an abandoned industrial site. It's dusk and every alley is dark, every doorway in shadow. We force ourselves through a rusted chain link fence, thinking we'll save twenty minutes of walking. Then it rains.</p><p>You know how they say, 'the heavens open'? Well, they really do. My hair is soaked in less than a minute and the wet starts to flow down my neck. The yard is fast becoming a lake.</p><p>It's an old fashioned red-brick factory, maybe textiles or mouldings when it was in use. He finds a door in the wall and puts his shoulder to it. The crash of his body into the wood, again and again, stirs something in me. On the fifth charge it gives way and I'm starting to know how it felt.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>We break down a door and go inside for shelter, just as the first rumble of thunder rolls across the rooftops.</p><p>Except, the building is roofless. The inside is just as inundated as the outside. Fuck.</p><p>She comes through the door way and starts to chuckle, quietly at first, but soon dissolving into helpless, silent giggles, her whole body shaking, leaning forward to clutch her knees, breathing in gasps.</p><p>It just isn't possible not to watch her. I watch her, and it becames impossible not to kiss her.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>I'm dizzy, maybe from laughing, maybe from something else, when he laces his fingers through the front of my coat and pulls me against him. Our breaths meet and for a brief moment raindrops sparkle in the space between us. </p><p>I say, yes, aloud, I think, with my voice. And also with every other part of me. </p><p>His mouth closes the gap and his tongue slips inside me and the rain pours in and tries to quench us both.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>This is fucking madness, but it's the kind of insanity you want to plunge headlong into. It has got to be tried on and tested out and made to sing its twisted song in your key.</p><p>She kisses me back, opening her mouth and locking me  there with her hands in my hair. We break and she kisses my face and neck, little sips of rain, punctuated with small, pleading words. yes. strike. don't. stop.</p><p>I grab her arse and grind into her and all is irretrievably lost.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>He's big, a little yielding at first but becoming harder against my stomach, and my flesh goes the other way,  softening for him as he thrusts mindlessly against me.</p><p>Suddenly his mouth is at my neck and he's whispering my name, almost drowned by the patter of rain and the rumble of the storm over our heads.</p><p>The feel of him against my hips is merciless. I can't stand not having him a moment longer and I don't have him. It can't be tolerated. We should find shelter but not being lightening-struck is secondary to this burn.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>There's a pile of twisted metal and timber a few yards away, crossbeams, stanchions and corrugated clutter. The remains of the roof, maybe.  I back her onto a large concrete slab in the middle of it and hoist her up.</p><p>She's soaked to the skin and her hair is sticking to her face in tendrils. I try to say something but she's undone her coat and is pulling me between her spread legs before I can form words.</p><p>My momentary lack of eagerness seems to have disturbed her and she frets at my belt. strike. c'mon. please. here. </p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>I think for a moment I'm going to have to do this myself but then he pats my hands away and unzips himself and his cock is out.</p><p>Somehow I don't worry about him being my work partner, or a man who's exposed to me or us being in the open. All I think about is him inside me and how I need him there now.</p><p>He pushes my sodden skirt up to my hips and does some slick move with my pants and then he thrusts and we're there. Oh god, 'there' is good.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>Oh god, the feel of her ... hot in the cold rain, tight around me as the rivulets flow over my back and down our legs, yielding as I push her back against the slab and take her hands above her head. </p><p>She arches under me, strong and soaking wet. I find her breast with my mouth and bite so she can feel me beneath three layers of steeped clothing, as I rock into her over and again.</p><p>I can feel everything tighten inside me.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>We've been so careful of each other for so long, respectful, regretful, nurturing of the relationship we both prize. But you see, that's what makes it so good to be used in this way, put to some good, consumed all at once, recklessly squandered in the moment.</p><p>A whole packet of biscuits.</p><p>He must be close because he slips a hand between us and circles my sweet spot and we're going to make it together, I know. It's a surfer's wave, round and heavy, peaking and about to break, when the lightening comes.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>There's a clap of thunder, a smell of chlorine. Then a bolt of lightning surrounds us, leaping from girder to crossbeam to rebar and flooding the air with brilliance.</p><p>I see her come through a rain of water-diamonds, and spill into her, seemingly endlessly.</p><p>When the darkness floods back in, we're finished.</p><p>°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°</p><p>That's how it happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>